The Heart of Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Take a journey, as the heart of the once and future Moon Princess is explored. Part of the SMST & TRT storylines...


**The Heart of Sailor Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story is a part of the SMST and TRT Storyline.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The one known as "Sailor Moon" was not just a magical girl, dedicated to the eradication of "youma", nor was she just the former Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom. In fact, the Moon Princess was not just the future Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo. No, at the end of the day, Sailor Moon was Usagi, a girl-turned-immortal who has had a long life, and many loves...

"You had HOW MANY?" Mamoru replied, upon hearing his wife's response.

"I had many loves, dear," said Usagi, as she dusted her picture, in her inner sanctum. The sanctum was located within the bowels of the Rantsu Foundation, which was situated near Juuban Park, located within the Azabuu Juuban Ward of Tokyo, Japan.

"Boyfriends…husbands…you know," Usagi said, as she stopped her portrait. "You think Ranma is the only one with many lovers?"

"Well, I mean, yes, but…THAT many?"

"Dear, I am over 10,000 years old. You think I would remain a virgin forever?"

"Well, um…"

Usagi sighed. She knew that Mamoru was finally coming around to the idea that she had four husbands (Mamoru Chiba himself, Ranma Saotome, Beta Ray Bill and Dracula) and a wife (Miya Asama). She was hoping that her past loves would not be an issue…

"Look, it just that I always saw us as being the true to each other," Mamoru said.

"Mamoru, why is it that when a man has had many lovers, he's considered to be a 'stud', but if a woman has had many lovers, she is a 'slut'?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, that's not fair, and you know it."

"Now, you know how it feels to be accused of something that is as natural as day and night," Usagi replied, as she sets down the portrait she was dusting. "Most of the men—and women—that I had been with were mortals with short lives, but they all taught me to live to the fullest. I can't forget that just because you want me to."

"Okay, I GET it," Mamoru said, as he notices other art artifacts, of different types, of several beings who were clearly not human. "Wait, is that a…centaur…?"

"Mamoru, give it a rest," Usagi replied. "You know that rule of Ranma's, where he's not species-specific, so long as said species was sentient?"

"Yeah…"

"Sometimes, there weren't humans around to have company with, but I didn't judge them just because they weren't human," Usagi replied. "Besides, you didn't complain about 'Rini' having a crush on Helios."

"Um, okay, I get your point," Mamoru replied, remembering that his daughter Chibiusa had a crush on a prince that could turn into an alicorn (or "horned Pegasus") at will. "It just that…wow."

"With a few exceptions, I have no regret on the lovers I chose to be with, or the choices that I have made," Usagi said, as she sits down in her antique seat, which sat near a stack of old diaries and photo albums. "If you want some small comfort, you ARE my first love."

"Yeah, back in the Silver Millennium," Mamoru replied, as his thoughts turned towards the distant past, to another life…

**992 CE: Moon Kingdom, Luna.**

"I'm sorry, my daughter, but the answer is 'no'," Queen Serenity said, as she spoke in the inner sanctum of Castle Serenity.

"But Mother, Prince Darien is not our enemy," Princess Serena replied. "It was him that had warned us about what Empress Metallia and her 'puppet' are planning to do."

"Yes, and it is because of the Earth Prince that Queen Beryl wants to destroy us all," Serena said. "I'm sorry, but Darien cannot come to the charity ball, lest we stir the wrath of the Dark Kingdom before we are ready to defend ourselves."

"But it's my birthday!"

"The answer is STILL no."

"Fine," Serena said, as she stormed out of the sanctum. "I will abide by your wishes, but under protest!"

SLAM!

Serenity sighed, as she sits down at her desk. To be honest, she did like the heir of Atlantis, even if it was a shadow of its former glory. And had the Olympian god of strength & power, Kratos, not freed the Titaness Thea from her hellish imprisonment within Atlantis itself, the ruler of the Silver Millennium would have been comfortable with the idea of being openly supportive of her daughter's relationship with Prince Darien. But with so few allies to count on, Serenity might have to placate the growing threat that looms within the nether realm known as "The Dark Kingdom".

"I'm sorry, my daughter," Serenity said tearfully. "Better to lose a love, than lose a kingdom…"

Meanwhile, from the shadows, a powerful entity watches what takes place between mother and daughter.

"Too bad I am unable to interfere, my love," said the entity known as "Q". "But I promise you that our daughter will become strong enough to achieve love on her own terms."

And thus, Q, known as a Trickster amongst many people from across the cosmos, would make sure that his daughter Serena will become one of the most power beings in the Universe, if not beyond. For now, a father was helpless to comfort his daughter, as she tearfully shed tears for being denied her love. Then again, who says that a father can't intervene in a more roundabout way…?

Meanwhile, Serena is crying on her bed, when her mother's adviser enters her bedchamber.

"Princess, you need not have shed tears," said Lady Luna, as she strokes Serena's face.

"But I love Darien, Luna," Serena sniffed. "Why can't Mother realize that?"

"She is thinking about the safety of the nation," Luna replied.

"But there must be a way for me to see him, especially in light of what is going on…"

Q appears, masking his presence from both his daughter and her mother's advisor.

'Now, let's see if I still have my old tricks,' Q thought, as he slides to where Luna was. He then leans over to Luna's ear…

"{You want to suggest a masquerade ball to Queen Serenity}" Q said telepathically into Luna's mind. "{You want to give cheer to Serena…}"

"I know what can cheer you up," Luna said suddenly.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Perhaps we can turn this charity ball into a masquerade ball," Luna said, before she had a weird look to her face.

"Luna?" Serena asked.

"Um, I'm sure, but maybe we can use the masquerade ball as a way to disguise Prince Darien's presence?" Luna suggested.

"Luna, that's a wonderful idea," Serena said happily. "I get to see Darien, and no one will be the wiser…"

Pause.

"But don't tell Mother this," Serena said, as she goes to her desk, where she would write a secret invitation. She jotted some notes, and then handed it to Luna.

"Are you okay with this?" Serena asked.

"I…I guess I am now," Luna said. "Strange. I would never think to come up with a plan like this…"

'My work is done,' Q said smugly, as he fades away. 'I would do anything for my little girl…'

Meanwhile, in a nether-realm known only as the Q Continuum...

"Q has disobeyed a directive," said Q, as he and the more renowned members of the Q Continuum gathered together to discuss what response the Q should make.

"It is bad enough that one of our own has sired an offspring with a lesser being, but it is clear that a stronger message should be sent," said another Q.

"But we cannot interfere, or we would be hypocrites," said one other Q.

"Then we will utilize the same method of interference that Q has used," Q replied. "Let Queen Beryl know what has happened…indirectly, of course."

And thus, the stage was set for the fall of the Silver Millennium…

BWOOOM!

The assault on the Castle Serenity was relentless, even as the warrior-guardians and their forces attempted to marshal an adequate defense. At the same time, Serena is protected by her beloved Prince Darien, who had disguised himself using only a top-hat, cowl and cape, and outfit that he called a "tuxedo"…

"Darien!" Serena yelled, as Darien, now dressed as a knight in shining armor, battled Beryl's minions.

"Hold on!" Darien yelled, as he used his blade to slash a swath of death across the field. As the Prince of Earth, he is descendant from Gaea the Earth Mother, and drew his strength not at all dissimilar to the legendary Antaeus, who bested even the Olympian god of strength Herakles.

SLASH!

"Darien!" Serena said, as she ran to Darien's side. "Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considering," Darien said, as he looked around the destroyed palace. "Um, I'm sorry about your birthday."

"Pardon?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to give you…this," Darien said, as he hands Serena a gift box.

Hesitantly, Serena opens the box…

"A…red rose?" Serena said.

"Not just any rose," Darien replied. "As long as our love is true, it will always stay in bloom."

"Darien…"

As the princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth looked deep in each other's eyes, Queen Serenity utilizes the legendary Silver Crystal to save her people from utter destruction, where they would receive new lives while sealing away the Negaverse.

"Your Majesty!" Luna cried, before she and her fellow adviser Artemis were transformed into their natural cat forms, and sealed away to be reborn as well.

"It…is over," Serenity said, as she collapses on the ruins of her palace. She then looked at the stars in the night sky, and shed a tear.

"I'm sorry, beloved," Serenity said. "You were right. Just like us, our daughter's chance for happiness will always be fleeting…"

Pause.

"But, at least, we have a daughter together, who is the symbol for that love…"

And, with that Queen Serenity, the last monarch of the Silver Millennium, dies.

Meanwhile, Serena is reborn in another life…

**991 CE: Kingdom of Asgard, Asheim.**

"Healthy lungs," said Odin Borson, as he is greeted by the crying of a baby girl in his arms. He then turned towards his tired wife.

"So, what shall we name our daughter, Frigga?" Odin said.

Frigga, wife of Odin, looked at her daughter with tired eyes. She noticed a mark on her daughter's forehead that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Do you remember Queen Serenity and her kingdom, my love?" Frigga asked.

"Aye, I do," Odin said with a grim nod. "A terrible fate that should not have befallen upon her and her people, I wager."

"Love, our child bears the mark of the House of Serenity," Frigga said. "Could this be a sign?"

"If is it, then I would be proud to be this child's father," Odin replied. "As for the name…what shall we name her?"

"In honor of Serenity, let us name our daughter…'Mondis', or 'She-of-the-Moon'," Frigga said.

"Mondis…it is," Odin replied with a smile. "I do wonder how my brothers will take this news…"

While Odin's bother Vi and Villi accepted the news with glad tidings, their older brother Cul did not.

"WHAT?" Cul Borson, the All-Father of Ashiem, yelled. "This…cannot be true!"

"But the prophecies do not like, my liege," said a soothsayer, as he looked at the runes. "Even the Norns confirmed that the scion of Odin will slay the Serpent of Fear, and whose mighty offspring will surpass the worthy."

"No one will kill me," Cul replied, as he looked at his elite guard, known only as the Worthy, the instrument of Cul, also known as the Lord of Fear, but is better known as 'the Serpent', for his cruelty towards others.

"And my worthy can never be destroyed," Cul replied. "I will destroy my brother and his family-"

"Sire, why not simply make the prophecy your own?" the soothsayer interjected. "If this mighty offspring is to surpass your Worthy, then make your own offspring the Mighty."

"Ah, I see now," Cul said, as he twirled his mustache. "I take my niece as my bride, and secure the future, even as I might fall. No, slay any male offspring that is brought forth, and then sire children with my niece as my bride."

"A most excellent plan, All-Father," the soothsayer replied with a bow. "You cannot fail, and your legacy will reign supreme for eternity."

"Humph."

18 years later…

"Big Brother!" said Mondis Odinsdotter, as she runs up the stairs to the stables of her older, half-brother's personal stables. "Big Brother-!"

The mighty Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Jord, the Earth goddess, was spending time with his beloved Sif, as they were washing down Thor's goat-drawn chariot. Upon hearing her younger sister's voice, Thor turned towards its owner.

"Sister," Thor said with a broad smile.

"Hello, Bunny," Sif said, as she smiled likewise.

"So, what brings by?"

"Well," Mondis said coyly. "I think the son of Njord has finally decided to pursue my hand in marriage."

"Feh," Sif replied.

"What?"

"My dear sister, Freyr is one of finest warriors I have had the pleasure to fight alongside of," Thor said. "But being faithful, he is not."

"Well, maybe he changed his mind?" Mondis replied, as she presents an elegant parchment. "He has invited me for a picnic in the morrow, complete with fine wine and everything."

"Just be careful, lest he breaks your heart, dear sister," Sif said, as she comforted her friend. "Freyr is an honorable warrior, but affairs of the heart are not his strong suit."

"And if he does dishonor you, count on your older brother to see things right," Thor replied.

"You mean, brother Tyr?" Mondis said with a wiry grin.

"Ha, amusing…"

The next day, Mondis and her beloved Freyr Njordson rides to a meadow, far from the Great Hall of Asgard. There, in a lovely grove by a bubbling creek, the couple makes camp. While eating prepared meats, Mondis discusses their future together with Freyr…

"And I think we should invite the Norns to our wedding," Mondis said, as she fed grapes to her boyfriend.

"Bunny, I think we're taking this…relationship WAY to fast," Freyr replied.

"But…don't you want to get married?" Mondis asked.

"I do, but we have plenty of time to do so."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Okay, who is she?" Mondis said accusingly.

"Who's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Are you cheating on me?"

"No, I'm not," Freyr said, as he sits up, removing his head from Mondis' lap.

"Then why not?" Mondis asked. "Why can we not be man and wife? Do you not love me?"

"I do…I do," Freyr said. "It's just that my life as a warrior is something that I am bred for, and don't want to hesitate in battle, thanks to me thinking about you."

"Oh," Mondis said with a sigh. "So being a warrior is more important than our relationship."

"It's unfair for you to assume that I don't want the same things that you want."

Mondis sighs, as she gets up.

"Well, you can think about whether or not we should be together while I pick some more berries," Mondis replied, as she walks to into the bush of the Valley of Shadows, located in the realm of Vanaheim…

As Mondis contemplates what has transpired, she is found to be confronted by a cloaked figure.

"Who are you, stranger?" Mondis asked.

"Who I am is not at issue, fair maiden," said the stranger. "What I am offering…IS."

"Which is…?"

"You are the daughter of Odin, and, as such, you have a special legacy," the stranger replied. "I want YOUR future to be wedded to my own."

Mondis drops her basket, and places a hand on her dagger.

"If it's what I think thou are implying, know that I shall slay thee where you stand!" Mondis replied. "I am the daughter of Odin, and I shall resist!"

"If you resist my advances, I shall have my mind slay Freyr where he sits!" the stranger said.

As if proven a point, a dark elf suddenly appears, after removing a cloak of invisibility from his person.

"You are bluffing!" Mondis proclaims.

"Am I? You know that the Dark Elves hate the Vanir gods as much as they despise the Aesir, and would love to end the reign of the legacy of Bor…"

Pause.

"The future could end in life or death; it is all up to you," the stranger replied.

Mondis pales, as she drops her hand.

"What have me do, stranger?" Mondis said in defeat.

"Do nothing, for what I have need of you will not take long," the stranger said, as he orders his mercenaries to blindfold Mondis.

Mondis started to breathe hard, knowing that her virtue was about to be violated…

"Mondis!" Freyr yelled, as he walks up to his beloved, having searched for her for about an hour. He could see how distraught she was.

"Mondis?"

All Mondis could do was cry in her beloved arms, knowing that she would not be able to tell anyone of what happened, lest she dishonor her family and her lover.

Meanwhile, the stranger removed his cloaked, satisfied that his actions will increase his power.

"So, Lord of Fear, it appears that you have committed a grave act," said the soothsayer, as he walks up to the one who had assaulted the daughter of Odin.

"I committed a necessary act," said Cul, Lord of Asgard. "I took my niece as my own, assured that the child she bears will continue my legacy, long after I have passed on from this realm."

"And if Odin finds out what you have done?"

"Then, I will deal with my brother accordingly," Cul said. "Besides, my brother is a coward. What possibly can he do?"

Years later…

"CUL!" Odin yelled, after he slew his brother's army. "Face me like a warrior!"

At the top of Cul's fortress, the Lord of Fear looked on, as he oversees the decimation of his army.

"It appears that your grave insult to Odin was found out, after all," said the soothsayer. "How does it feel to bring the wrath of a grieving father to your door-"

"Shut up!" yelled Princess Skaldi, goddess of winter, daughter of Cul, and leader of the Worthy. "You are supposed to advise my father!"

"No, I am supposed to tell your father about the future," the soothsayer retorted. "He chose…wrongly."

"No, this is but a set-back," Cul said. "I shall confront my brother…"

Cul turned towards his daughter.

"My daughter, you should not have been a part of this…madness," Cul said gently.

"Blame my mother for revealing the truth," Skaldi replied, as she spat. "You are the only parent that allowed me to come forth in the world, even if my mother was resistant."

Cul nods his head. In spite of it all, Cul was proud to be Skaldi's father, and had, for a long time, was indignant by the fact that Skaldi was being raised by her step-father Freyr. It was only after Freyr found out about the truth of Skaldi's lineage that events have led to Odin declaring war on his older brother Cul. So far, many lives have been lost because of Cul's evil act upon Mondis, starting with Freyr, who was wounded by Skaldi herself, when she proved her loyalty with an act of betrayal.

"You are wise, my daughter," Cul replied. "That is why I must send you away, along with your guard."

"Father?" Skaldi replied, as Cul initiated a spell that would seal Skaldi and the Worthy within their respective weapons.

"Someday, should I fall, when Odin least expects it, you will return to do what must be done, to restore the order of things," Cul said.

"Father-!"

FLASH!

Nine weapons of power float in front Cul.

"Now, go, scatter like the wind, so that you will not be easily found!" Cul said, as the weapons took off like a bat out of hell…

"Now, to confront my brother," Cul said, as he prepared for battle…

Meanwhile, secluded in the Great Hall, Mondis mourns for a dying Freyr.

"It is my fault, that you lay here," Mondis said, as she removes her vale. "You should not have died because of me…because of HIM. I should have ended my life, rather than be violated or see many harmed…"

From her frock, Mondis takes out a potion, and sees it.

"We will be together in death, though, I suspect that I will not be in Valhalla with you," Mondis said, as she took the poison…

"Mondis!" Frigga said, as she ran to her daughter's side. "NO-!"

"I am sorry, Mother," Mondis said. "I am not worthy of being your daughter…"

With that, Mondis dies.

"Please, do not pass on from this realm-!"

"She will not," said a mysterious voice.

Frigga turns towards the ghostly shade of Hela, Queen of Hel.

"You…you seek to claim her?" Frigga replied.

"On the contrary, I am here to assure that the daughter of Frigga and Odin will live again, though in a new life," Hela replied.

"But why?"

"Her destiny is tied to the Moon, not to the ways of the Norse," Hela replied. "Thank the Fates for that…"

Pause.

"Besides, Cul's act of betrayal has given me more lives this day than in any other, not since the day Malekith waged war against Bor many cycles ago," Hela replied. "So, I am contented, as it were."

"You would be so content, fiend," Frigga said, as she looked at Mondis' still form. "Someday, I will see you again, and I will be a proper mother to you…"

**2002 CE: Tokyo, Japan (Azabuu Juuban Ward).**

"Hey, sleepy head!" Shingo yelled, as he stuck his head into his sister's room. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Ugh!" replied Usagi Tsukino, as she groaned. She then turned to look at her younger brother.

"I'm coming, okay?"

"Whatever," Shingo replied, as he closes the door behind him.

Usagi yawns, as she gets up from her bed. She has been having strange dreams of late, of Vikings and stuff, but dismissed it as having an active imagination.

"I can't WAIT to tell Naru about this!" Usagi replied, as she heads towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino are having a frank discussion.

"Husband, we should tell Usagi about her true self," Ikuko replied.

"No, my wife," Kenji said. "The Fates have deemed it necessary to allow Usagi her mortal life, before she becomes aware of her Asgardian one…"

Pause.

"Besides, if we did tell our daughter the truth, then we would have to abandon these mortal bodies," Kenji said.

"You definitely do not look like the warrior that I fell in love with," Ikuko said with a smile.

"Humph. At any rate, Freyr has been reborn in this time and place, and will soon cross paths with our daughter."

"I am glad that…your brother's evil act will not affect Freyr and Mondis' new lives," Ikuko said.

"We will see, my wife," Kenji said, as one of his eyes glowed with power. "We will see…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
